


Something just like this...

by MaryamLewk



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryamLewk/pseuds/MaryamLewk
Summary: Charles y Erik se conocieron en extrañas circunstancias y al instante se volvieron los mejores amigos, manteniendo conversaciones profundas mientras juegan ajedrez. Pero cuando Charles se entera de la existencia de los hijos gemelos de Erik, decide frenar sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Una noche, el alcohol los lleva a dormir juntos. En un extraño trato, Erik ofrece a Charles ser amigos con derecho, y este acepta estúpidamente. Con el pasar de los años, Charles notará que eso no es lo que quiere realmente y abandonará a Erik. ¿Pero pueden el tiempo y la intervención de los gemelos hacer que ambos vuelvan a estar juntos?





	Something just like this...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allison Laura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allison+Laura).



> Esta historia se la dedico a AllisonLaura, integrante del grupo TeamCherik, como regalo de santa secreto. Debo admitir que esta historia no se parece tanto al pedido inicial de Allison como debería.
> 
> Debo decir que, desde el principio, lo de un universo alternativo sin poderes me dificultó la escritura. Pero logré escribir con ayuda de mi imaginación quince páginas de un universo alternativo donde Charles era profesor universitario y conocía a Erik en la enfermería. 
> 
> Solo me faltaba el final, cuando fui a abrir el archivo en mi computadora el día jueves y este no estaba. Créanme, no sé lo que pasó. Lo busqué por todas partes pero no está. Escribí está historia entre ayer y hoy a las apuradas y con tristeza, porque no se parece en nada a la original. Aún así, y a pesar de que me he tomado varias libertades con las indicaciones, como la inclusión de ships y tramas secundarias a la historia que quizás no te agraden del todo, espero sinceramente que te guste en conjunto lo que escribí, Allison. Lo hice con todo mi amor ♡
> 
> Aprovecho de paso para desearles a todos los que leen ¡felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo!✷
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Mar :)

## Something just like this...

Charles conoció a Magnus en una de sus numerosas visitas a la enfermería de la universidad donde enseñaba, visitas en las cuales simulaba tener algún dolor muscular como consecuencia de su parálisis, pero en realidad aquello solo era una excusa para robar medicamentos que no necesitaba, a los cuales se había vuelto adicto con el paso del tiempo.

Erik, o Magnus, como se hacía llamar su mejor amigo por aquel entonces, no se creyó su farsa, y a cambio, le dio a Charles unas duras palabras sobre su adicción de mierda, sin importarle su condición o la posición de poder que tenía Charles en aquella universidad.

Aquello sorprendió al profesor de la mejor manera, y si bien se propuso a sí mismo cambiar su estilo de vida y dejar las drogas, no dejó de visitar a Magnus todos los días en la enfermería al salir de clases, con la esperanza de intercambiar unas palabras sobre la lucha por igualdad de derechos para los homosexuales, o jugar alguna partida de ajedrez con el enfermero.

Magnus, como conocía a Erik por aquel entonces, nunca le sacó en cara el horrible insulto a su profesión que había realizado la primera vez que se conocieron, ni tampoco trató a Charles diferente ni demostró lástima, ni siquiera cuando el profesor le confesó a su nuevo amigo las verdaderas razones por las cuales estaba en silla de ruedas, consecuencia del abuso que había sufrido durante toda su adolescencia por parte de su padrastro, hermanastro y madre alcohólica.

A cambio, Magnus le confesó que en realidad era ingeniero, y que su campo de estudio se centraba en el análisis de los campos electromagnéticos. Magnus admitió que trabajaba como enfermero porque el horario era flexible y la paga buena, y necesitaba ambas cosas desde que su esposa había fallecido hacía solo unos meses, dejándolo solo al cuidado de los gemelos recién nacidos Wanda y Pietro.

Con el corazón devastado al entender que Magnus nunca lo vería como nada más que un amigo, pero decidido a ayudar, Charles se ofreció a cuidar de los gemelos en sus ratos libres, y Magnus, para su sorpresa, aceptó.

Desde entonces, Charles pasaba todos los días al salir del trabajo por casa de Magnus y jugaba un rato con los gemelos, ayudaba a su amigo a preparar la cena y a acostarlos a ambos, y entonces ellos bebían una copa de vino mientras jugaban ajedrez y conversaban sobre derechos de las minorías.

Charles era doctor en genética, su trabajo buscaba probar la existencia genética de la homosexualidad, si bien aún no lograba aislar el gen responsable de dicha condición. Con Magnus se explayaban en largas charlas acerca de la mejor manera de conseguir que la mayoría de la población heterocisnormativa aceptara de una vez por todas los derechos de las minorías.

Mientras que el profesor siempre sostenía que era primordial ser pacíficos en la lucha por la consolidación de los derechos, al mejor estilo de King o Gandhi, Magnus creía que el único camino para la lucha era la revolución, una especie de vendetta más propia de las películas taquilleras de Hollywood que de la vida real.

En esos momentos, Magnus hablaba con tanta pasión, y el brillo en sus ojos era tal, que Charles sentía que no conocía a su mejor amigo en absoluto. Por aquel entonces, ambos hombres siempre estaban juntos, viviendo en el bolsillo trasero del otro. Los gemelos estaban acostumbrados a ver a Charles a diario y le llamaban tío, e incluso los grupos de amigos de ambos hombres habían llegado a consolidarse como uno, mirando aquella relación tan extraña que existía entre ambos con diversión y escepticismo en partes iguales.

Entonces sucedió. Una noche como cualquier otra, luego de haber recogido a los gemelos del preescolar, pues para entonces ambos tenían cinco años de edad, y tras haber jugado con ellos, cenado e intercambiado anécdotas divertidas del día; tras haberlos acostado luego de leerles una historia, Charles y Magnus se sentaron como siempre a beber una copa de vino y jugar ajedrez, mientras intercambiaban comentarios acerca de las políticas de igualdad. Pero aquella vez no fue como las anteriores, si bien empezó igual al resto.

Tanto Charles como Magnus bebieron vino de más, hasta quedar bastante ebrios, y antes de que ninguno de los dos comprendiera bien que estaba pasando, se estaban besando. Un beso que comenzó inocente pero que acabó con ambos en la cama desnudos, mientras luchaban por encontrar la posición más cómoda para que Magnus pudiera joder a Charles hasta el cansancio, lo que en efecto ocurrió.

*** * ***

A la mañana siguiente, Charles entró en pánico al despertar desnudo, abrazado al cuerpo también desnudo de su mejor amigo, sintiendo el semen seco cubrir su cuerpo y volviéndolo pegajoso. Con cuidado, sintiéndose sumamente incómodo, Charles logró maniobrar a través del lugar, vistiéndose, antes de abandonar la casa de Magnus sin mirar atrás. Su peor temor se había cumplido: había tenido sexo con su mejor amigo. Y el profesor temía que aquello arruinara su amistad para siempre, pues estaba convencido de que Magnus no lo amaba de esa manera.

En su temor, apagó su celular el resto del día y evadió a todos sus conocidos, centrándose solo en dar clases. No acudió a la cena familiar con los Lehnsherr, desde luego. Por lo tanto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al encender el teléfono más tarde aquella noche, se encontró con un mensaje de Magnus:

**_Charles, ¿por qué no has venido a cenar hoy? Los gemelos preguntaron por ti :(_ **

Sorprendido, y también molesto con su mejor amigo por hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, el profesor tecleó una rápida respuesta:

_¡¿De verdad fingirás que no sabes lo que pasa, Magnus?! ¡Eres increíble!_

Charles presionó enviar, aunque se arrepintió al instante. Nervioso, aguardó una respuesta. Para su suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

 _Vaya, hasta que te das cuenta de lo increíble que soy. ¿De verdad hacía falta que durmiéramos juntos para que lo admitieras?_ , su mejor amigo contestó, y Charles casi podía imaginarse el tono de superioridad que Magnus tenía a veces, o la manera exasperante en la que alzaba una ceja en su dirección, como burlándose, o como si no pudiera terminarse de creer que algo acababa de pasar.

 ** _No te hagas el tonto. Sabes perfectamente que necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo respecto a lo de anoche,_** Charles tecleó.

 _Bueno, pero no vayas a enloquecer, ¿o sí? Me gustaría que sigamos teniendo sexo, si estás de acuerdo. Disfruté mucho de nuestro encuentro anoche. No veo porque no podemos ser amigos y follar de vez en cuando. Nada tiene que cambiar. entre nosotros. No habrá sentimientos involucrados. Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos. Ya verás como todo sale bien, querido,_ Magnus le aseguró por mensaje.

Charles no contestó de inmediato. En su lugar apagó el teléfono y fue a ver a su mejor amiga Raven Darkhölme.

*** * ***

— Es una mala idea— la rubia le aseguró— Terminarás enganchándote y luego toda su amistad quedará arruinada. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo— Raven aseguró.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Puedo manejarlo. No porque lo tuyo con Irene terminara significa que a Magnus y a mí nos pasará lo mismo, Raven.

— ¿Estás seguro, Charles? Ni siquiera lo conoces realmente. No veo como una relación basada en mentiras pueda funcionar en primer lugar.

— No está basada en mentiras...— Charles negó con la cabeza.

— Oh, ¿no lo está? ¿Significa eso que él ya te habló de su pasadooscuro ? ¿Te contó que su verdadero nombre es Erik Eisenhardt y que solía liderar un grupo ciber-terrorista que buscaba imponer los derechos de las minorías por la fuerza? ¿Te dijo que está viviendo aquí como Magnus Lehnsherr porque es buscado por numerosos organismos internacionales para que responda por sus actos? ¿Te contó como su exmujer, la madre de los gemelos, falleció a causa de su imprudencia y su fanatismo?

— No, no me lo dijo. Pero lo hará con el tiempo. Lo sé, lo presiento— Charles aseguró.

— Oh, hermano, creo que estás ciego de amor. No puedes ver lo que tienes delante. Solo ten cuidado, no quiero que salgas lastimado, Charles. Por favor, prométeme que serás prudente con Erik.

— Lo seré— Charles prometió a la policía rubia que consideraba una hermana.

Y, sin embargo, todo salió tan terriblemente mal como Raven había pronosticado, pero Charles no lo sabría hasta varios años después.

*** * ***

Cinco años, cinco años habían transcurrido desde que Charles y Erik habían comenzado a dormir juntos regularmente. Muchas cosas ocurriendo desde entonces, como ser, que Erik había dejado de trabajar como enfermero y había conseguido un puesto permanente en un laboratorio que estudiaba condiciones ficticias de desastres mundiales y cómo lidiar con las consecuencias de esos posibles escenarios. Con su nuevo salario, Erik había comprado la vieja mansión familiar de Charles, que la madre de este había vendido para financiar su adicción, y la había modificado de manera que su mejor amigo pudiera desplazarse por la casa sin problemas. Además, había nombrado al castaño como tutor legal de los gemelos, en caso de que sucediera un accidente en el lugar donde trabajaba, y había invitado a Charles a vivir con ellos, propuesta que este aceptó sin dudar.

Todo ese tiempo, Charles había estado esperando que Erik le confesara la verdad sobre su pasado, o al menos, que admitiera frente a sus amigos y frente a los gemelos la verdad de su relación. No buscaba un anillo de compromiso, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil fingir que ellos eran solo amigos con derecho, o no sentirse triste cuando los gemelos le decían tío a todas horas del día. Lo cierto era, que quería gritar al mundo que amaba a Erik, pero no podía hacerlo, porque este no sentía lo mismo por él.

Le tomó un tiempo, y varias lágrimas, empacar todas sus cosas de nuevo, pero finalmente, tras algunas semanas de preparación, Charles abandonó la casa de Erik, dejando atrás solo una carta junto al teléfono, donde esperaba explicar la verdadera razón detrás de aquella decisión. Esperaba que Erik la leyera después de levantarse. Al parecer, sí lo hizo, porque solo unas horas después, recibió un mensaje de su mejor amigo:

 _Charles, sé que he sido un cabeza hueca, pero por favor no me dejes_.

Charles ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo antes de escribir una respuesta:

 ** _Perdón por no encontrar otra solución que abandonarte. Hasta luego, Erik. Tal vez en otra vida podamos estar juntos_**.

Charles presionó enviar. Entonces, llamó a la aerolínea, solicitando el primer pasaje que saliera de la ciudad, y luego arrojó su teléfono a la papelera más cercana. Estaba empezando de nuevo, y está vez, lo haría lejos de Erik Lehnsherr y de todos los sentimientos que su sola presencia le provocaba.

*** * ***

Varios años pasaron desde que Charles abandonó la mansión Xavier con todo su equipaje a cuestas, decidido a superar su enamoramiento por Erik, para que así ambos pudieran retomar su amistad tal como antes de que las cosas se complicaran. En ese tiempo, Charles salió brevemente con Paris Bennett, un colega de Raven que siempre le pedía salir cuando le veía, quien también resultó ser un imbécil.

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió a Charles invitar a Paris a pasar las fiestas con él, cuando los gemelos ya adolescentes le entregaron una carta de Erik donde este le decía que había planeado que toda la familia fuera a un crucero por Australia para las fiestas, y que le gustaría que él y Paris se unieran a ellos. Al parecer, además de ellos, irían también Raven y su pareja Irene, quienes se habían reconciliado hacía ya algunos años, y los amigos en común de ambos, Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton.

Charles decidió entonces invitar a Paris a ir con él, porque antes muerto que admitir a Erik que su relación no había funcionado porque el castaño aún tenía sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Paris, para su desgracia, aceptó encantado irse de vacaciones con él a un crucero por Australia. Fue así, que el profesor se vio obligado a hacer el equipaje para abordar un crucero esas fiestas.

Lo que Charles y Erik ignoraban, era que los gemelos estaban planeando reconciliarlos durante ese viaje. Si bien Erik estaba al tanto de que Charles estaba invitado al crucero, ignoraba que la invitación se extendiera también al insípido novio de su mejor amigo. Y ambos ignoraban la verdadera razón por la que Natasha y Clint iban de crucero con ellos. Pensaban que ambos eran pareja y querían pasar las fiestas en un crucero rodeados de sus amigos. No pensaban que, en realidad, Wanda salía con Nat y Pietro con Clint desde hacía ya un tiempo, y los gemelos se rehusaban a separarse de sus parejas durante dos semanas, sobretodo para las fiestas.

Tanto Clint como Nat habían sido profesores de los gemelos durante la mayor parte de su vida, enseñándoles arquería y ballet a ambos. Pero desde hacía un tiempo, cuando ambos cumplieron la mayoría de edad, su relación había pasado naturalmente al plano romántico, si bien vivían con el temor de que los demás condenaran su relación debido a su diferencia de edad, sobretodo tratándose de relaciones con personas de su mismo sexo.

El plan de los gemelos era juntar de nuevo a sus padres durante aquel crucero, especialmente porque notaban lo infelices que eran el uno sin el otro. Para ello, habían motivado a Erik a componerle una canción a Charles en el piano y que la tocara abordo para así recuperar su amor. También, habían motivado a Charles a llevar a Paris con él al crucero porque querían que su padre se sintiera celoso al ver al castaño de la mano con Bennet. Si, además, la felicidad que tuvieran sus padres luego de echar un buen polvo les ayudaba a amortiguar la noticia de que sus más antiguos amigos salían ahora con sus hijos, bueno, esa era solo una ventaja adicional.

*** * ***

Cuando sus hijos le contaron a Erik sobre su plan para recuperar a Charles en sus vidas, le pareció un plan estupendo. Así que reservó esos pasajes de crucero para toda la familia, para pasar las fiestas en Australia. Y tomó clases de piano, y compuso una canción con frases de la carta que Charles le dejó antes de abandonarlo años atrás.

Pero Erik nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona paciente. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Verlo una o dos veces al año para los cumpleaños y fiestas familiares en compañía del idiota de Bennet no era suficiente. Quería recuperar al amor de su vida y quería hacerlo ya.

Por eso, Erik invitó a Charles a un pub aquel viernes de primavera, con la excusa de tomar unos tragos y hablar sobre los gemelos. Por supuesto, Charles aceptó. Haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos, pues los quería incondicionalmente como si fueran suyos.

*** * ***

Erik observó, tras la cortina del escenario, como Charles entraba al pub y tomaba asiento en la mesa que había reservado para ambos. Pasado un tiempo, Charles contemplaba con ansiedad su reloj pulsera, quizás temiendo que Erik lo dejara plantado. Para la tercera vez que el mozo preguntó si deseaba algo, Charles ordenó una copa, señal inequívoca de que estaba nervioso.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Erik le indicó al bar-tender que estaba listo para empezar, sentándose al piano. Entonces, las cortinas del escenario se abrieron. Erik notó la sorpresa en la cara de su mejor amigo, pero no dejó que eso le pusiera nervioso, en su lugar, tomó el micrófono y con voz segura dijo:

— Buenas noches, ¿Cómo están, damas y caballeros? Seguramente se preguntarán que hace este sujeto apuesto sentado al piano está noche. No soy pianista profesional, deben saber. Sin embargo, el amor de mi vida se halla aquí conmigo está noche, en medio de ustedes. Le compuse una canción pidiéndole perdón por ser un imbécil, y ahora voy a tocarla. Charles, cariño, sé que he sido un imbécil, un tonto y un terco pero...Bueno, es mejor que me calle ya y empiece a cantar, ¿no? Nunca me ha salido bien esto de las declaraciones, como notarán...— Erik dijo, causando las risas del público.

<https://youtu.be/rxJY2tt9UMQ>

 

En su mesa, Charles miraba a su mejor amigo con la boca abierta, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Por dentro, estaba muy confundido. Su relación con Paris hacía tiempo que había terminado, si bien siempre invitaba al policía a pasar las fiestas con ellos porque sabía que aquello ponía celoso a Erik. Bueno, tal vez era hora de dejar aquellos juegos tontos y volver con su mejor amigo, a quien nunca había dejado de amar, desde que se conocieron en aquel hospital universitario.

Pero mientras Charles cavilaba por dentro, Erik comenzó a tocar la introducción de la canción que había compuesto. Y entonces comenzó a cantar. Y su voz, oh, su voz era tan gruesa y seductora, perfectamente entonada... Charles no podía dejar de contemplarlo embobado, y por un momento olvidó prestar atención a la letra, pero entonces lo hizo. Y lo que decía era tan bello que no pudo contener las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, por mucho que lo intentó.

_— He estado leyendo libros de antaño. Las leyendas y los mitos de Aquiles y su oro, Hércules y sus regalos, el control de Spiderman y Batman con sus puños. Y claramente no me veo en esa lista..._

Erik cantó con los ojos cerrados, sus dedos moviéndose sobre el teclado con tal destreza que parecía difícil creer que se trataba de un cantautor principiante.

— _Pero dijiste, ¿a dónde quieres ir? ¿Cuánto quieres arriesgar? No busco a alguien con un don sobrehumano, algún superhéroe o felicidad de cuento de hadas. Busco alguien a quien pueda recurrir, a quien pueda besar. Quiero algo como esto..._ — Erik cantó abriendo los ojos, sin dejar de contemplar a Charles todo el tiempo.

Como si no hubiera dejado en claro desde el principio que aquella canción era para solo él. Como si toda su maldita carta de despedida no estuviera puesta en cada estribillo de esa canción.

La carta donde le decía a Erik que quería que dejara de lado sus deseos de revolución, qué él no necesitaba ningún superhéroe que lo salvara. Solo quería formar parte de su vida diaria, conocer sus defectos y poder besarle todas las noches al volver a casa, o en frente de sus hijos y amigos.

Pero la canción que Erik le había compuesto no terminaba allí. Para su sorpresa, seguía y seguía. Hecho un mar de lágrimas, confuso sobre qué decisión tomar respecto a su relación, Charles escuchó el resto de la canción:

 _— He estado leyendo libros de antaño.._.— Erik cantó de nuevo— _Las leyendas y los mitos, los testamentos que contaron sobre la luna y su eclipse. Y Superman se quita su traje antes de despegar. Pero no soy de una especie que vuele._..— Erik cantó, causando risas en el público general, porque vamos, nadie creería que Erik no es capaz de hacer algo, incluso cuando si su ADN se lo impedía: — _Dijiste, ¿a dónde quieres ir? ¿Cuánto quieres arriesgar? No busco a alguien con dones sobrehumanos, ni un superhéroe o una felicidad de cuento de hadas. Quiero alguien a quien pueda recurrir, alguien a quien pueda extrañar. Quiero algo como esto..._ — Erik finalizó, y el público estalló en vítores.

Erik sonrió un instante, pero entonces tomó el micrófono y lo miró a los ojos, antes de preguntar:

— Y bien, Charles. Necesito saber si me quieres de vuelta en tu vida. Si me aceptas, prometo que te daré todo lo que mereces. Demonios, volaría a Las Vegas contigo ahora, nene, y lo sabes— Erik dijo, causando risas en el público y en Charles, que como intentó llorar y reír a la vez, acabó teniendo que limpiarse los mocos de la cara — Sé que en el pasado no te he tratado como debía. Te oculté, diciéndoles a todos que solo eras mi mejor amigo, Charles. Pero eres mucho más que eso, y quiero que todos sepan lo mucho que te amo. Quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos, porque ya lo eres. Quiero que seas lo primero que vea cada día al levantarme y lo último que vea al irme a dormir. Quiero envejecer juntos y gritarnos en vez de hablar porque ambos estaremos sordos entonces. Que dices, cariño, ¿perdonarías mi idiotez juvenil y nos darías a ambos otra oportunidad?— Erik finalizó, arrodillándose a su lado, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

Charles asintió, entre sollozos, antes de jalar a Erik hacia sí para un beso. A su alrededor, la gente no dejaba de aplaudir, e incluso hubo quien grabó todo el espectáculo y lo subió a YouTube.

— Solo quiero dejar en claro que eres un gran tonto terco y celoso, Erik. Te amo desde hace años. Te amo a pesar de tus numerosos defectos porque sé que eres un padre increíble, una mente brillante y un corazón noble, por mucho que te esfuerces en negar esto último. Lo que escribí en esa carta entonces era verdad. No quiero grandes actos de ti, Erik. Eres, y siempre serás, ante todo, mi mejor amigo. Por eso quiero gritarle al mundo cuanto te amo. Quiero que los gemelos sepan que amo a su padre más que a nadie en el mundo. Quiero tomarnos de la mano frente a nuestros amigos. No necesito que causes un ciber-ataque para que así todos reconozcan nuestros derechos. En realidad, deberías ser pianista, porque creo que se te da mejor componer canciones que planear atentados... Durante años, temí que nunca podría ocupar el lugar que Magda tuvo en tu vida. Ese era mi mayor temor. Cuando te dejé hace tantos años, solo quería que vinieras tras mí, que me declararás tu amor. Nunca amé a Paris, nunca podría amar a nadie como te amo. Nunca nada podría parecerse a esto que tenemos, Erik. Así que sí, quiero que regreses a mi vida. Quiero fugarme a Las Vegas contigo, quiero que Pietro y Wanda me quieran como su padre porque yo los amo como si fueran mis propios hijos, quiero levantarme cada día y besarte, quiero que hagamos el amor todas las noches antes de ir a dormir...— Charles dijo, causando silbidos de parte de algunos en el público— Quiero envejecer contigo y reírme de ti porque seguramente te volverás más gruñón y terco con cada año que pase... Y siempre perdonaré tus estupideces, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr o Eisenhardt, sin importar cuantas veces me ocultes cosas o te cambies el nombre, o pretendas que no somos algo más que mejores amigos. Porque te amo, Erik. Te amo con todo mi ser. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Y ahora cállame con un beso que esta gente quiere beber en paz...— Charles dijo, consiguiendo más risas del público. Y Erik se apresuró a cumplir con la orden.

Salieron de aquel pub entre aplausos y felicitaciones de todos los presentes. Terminaron en un lujoso hotel del centro de la ciudad, donde hicieron el amor durante tres días seguidos, ignorando las llamadas de familiares y amigos. Con el tiempo, les darían las gracias a los gemelos por la estupenda idea de reconciliación que habían tenido, pero de momento, disfrutarían de aquel lujoso cuarto de hotel, de la comida a la habitación, y de la resistente cama, donde la pareja hizo el amor en todas las formas que pudieron pensar, y donde Erik hizo a Charles gritar hasta quedar afónico. En fin, aquella fue la habitación donde dos amantes, que también eran mejores amigos, se amaron, y se amaron, y se amaron...

*** * ***

La cara de sorpresa mezclada con celos de Erik cuando se abrió el ascensor y reveló a un muy pegajoso Bennet intentando robarle un beso a un muy molesto Charles fue indescriptible, y seguramente de haberlo visto, tanto sus hijos como sus amigos hubieran estallado en risas, pero la realidad era que solo él se encontraba allí para presenciar aquel horror.

— ¡Charles!— gritó molesto, sin poder contenerse a sí mismo de los celos que sentía, caminando con furia en dirección a la pareja que aún permanecía en el ascensor. Al oír el grito furioso de su mejor amigo, Charles se sobresaltó por un momento, pero entonces apartó veloz a Paris de un empujón, no sin antes presionar el botón del último piso que estaba a su alcance, y abandonar a toda prisa el interior del ascensoren su silla.

— Erik, ¿Cómo estás? Lamento que vieras eso, de verdad...— Charles soltó, sonrojado de la vergüenza, jalando a Erik hacía sí, dándole un beso breve en la boca a su mejor amigo y actual pareja, sin lamentar para nada haber mandado a Bennet de paseo en ascensor a la cubierta superior. Con suerte, allí hallaría otra persona a la que molestar que no fuera él.

— Estaba mejor antes de ver al imbécil de Bennet tocarte, de verdad...— Erik dijo sin ocultar para nada el odio que sentía por el policía, antes de sentarse sobre las piernas de Charles y estrechar su torso con fuerza contra el suyo, saqueando su boca. Al cabo de un rato, Charles rompió el beso, riendo divertido, y empujando el hombro de Erik juguetonamente, indicándole que se moviera, soltando unas risitas ante su actitud pegajosa.

— Vamos, no te enojes conmigo. Tú me pediste que le invitara a venir con nosotros en primer lugar, bebé. Admito que entonces pensé que era raro, pero ahora no puedes quejarte de que esté aquí...

— ¿De qué estás hablando...? Charles, nunca invitaría a tu ex a venir en un crucero con nosotros. Sobre todo desde que nos reconciliamos hace unos meses. Y aunque sé que la carta que te envié fue antes de que eso ocurriera, mi invitación iba dirigida a ti y solo a ti. Seguramente los gemelos te lo dijeron expresamente cuando fueron a darte la carta que...— Erik empezó a decir, antes de callarse de pronto, entendiendo de que iba todo aquello. Por la mirada de enojo en la cara de Charles, el profesor también había comprendido perfectamente lo que pasaba.

— ¡No puedo creer que nos trajeran a todos a un crucero de vacaciones solo para intentar juntarnos de nuevo!— Erik gruñó molesto— En cuanto los vea, los castigaré por el resto de la década...

— Oh, vamos, Erik, sabes que no lo harás, deja de decir estupideces. No...Lo que debemos hacer es pagarles con la misma moneda— Charles dijo, acariciando el hombro de su pareja con cariño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Erik preguntó, mirando a su mejor amigo con confusión.

— A la relación supuestamente secreta que mantienen con nuestros amigos, Erik, ¿a qué más?— Charles dijo exasperado.

— Pero... Creí que habíamos acordado que esperaríamos a que estuvieran listos para decirnos de su relación y que recién entonces les diríamos cómo nos reconciliamos meses atrás.

— Bueno, quizás debamos adelantar un poco las cosas, cariño. Además, Wanda y Pietro se alegrarán de saber que la canción que compusiste es tan mágica como esperaban, porque me hizo recordar todas las razones por las cuales te amo, y me di cuenta que no puedo pasar un solo minuto de mi vida sin estar a tu lado, Erik Lehnsherr...— Charles dijo, pasando ambas manos por detrás del cuello de Erik, atrayendo al hombre hacía si para otro beso apasionado.

—Mmm...Si seguimos así, esto acabará contigo debajo mío en la cama de nuestro camarote, bebé...— Erik susurró al oído del castaño.

— Eso suena muy bien, ya sabes cuánto amo cuando tú...

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!— un grito al final del pasillo hizo que Charles y Erik se sobresaltaran, rompiendo su abrazo. — ¡Ah, mis ojos, mis inocentes ojos!!! ¡Ya basta!— Clint chilló exageradamente, fingiendo que se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos, mientras a su lado, Nat reía divertida.

— Romanoff, Barton, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No deberían estar en la cubierta donde los dejé, acosando a nuestros hijos, o lo que sea que hagan cuando no estamos presentes?— Erik dijo serio.

— Erik...—Charles susurró a modo de reprimenda, antes de mirar a los amigos de ambos— ¿Qué quieren?— preguntó, más amable que Erik, aunque igual se notaba un deje de molestia en su voz.

— Bueno, hola a ti también, Charles. Es un placer verte, como siempre. Pero la pregunta correcta es: ¡¿desde cuándo tú y Erik están juntos?! ¿Ya lo saben Wanda y Pietro? Porque hasta donde sé, ellos piensan que ustedes no tienen idea de su relación. De hecho, creí que estábamos en este crucero con el expreso fin de que se reconciliaran...— Natasha dijo confundida.

— Y eso es lo que los gemelos seguirán pensando, Romanoff. Ninguno sabrá la verdad, especialmente no por ustedes, no si quieren seguir saliendo con ellos en primer lugar, ¿les queda claro?— Erik dijo sonando peligroso.

— ¿Me estás amenazando, Lehnsherr?— Clint dijo entonces, luciendo bastante molesto ante aquellas palabras.

— Bueno, bueno, eso es suficiente, nadie va a pelear con nadie hoy... ¡He dicho que basta!— Charles gritó.

Entonces, dos figuras aparecieron por el extremo del pasillo, y de repente, todos se congelaron en su sitio.

— ¡Papá! ¿Has visto a Nat...? ¡Oh, están todos aquí!— Wanda dijo sorprendida. Detrás de ella, Pietro asomó la cabeza, sus cejas fundidas en confusión.

— ¡Podrías atender el maldito teléfono de vez en cuando, Clint! Así no tendría que recorrer todo el barco corriendo buscándote... — el adolescente le dijo a su novio, el cual ya se encontraba bastante molesto a causa de su discusión anterior con Erik.

— Bueno, discúlpame, cariño. No sabía que salir a caminar sin avisarte antes era considerado un crimen...— Clint bromeó, aunque se le notaba bastante tenso.

— ¡Lo es cuando estás sin playera y todo el mundo te mira como si quisiera comerte!— Pietro gritó entonces, perdiendo los nervios. A su alrededor, se hizo un silencio ensordecedor, solo roto por el silbido agudo de Erik ante las palabras de su hijo.

— No deberías estar tan celoso por Barton, no lo vale. Hay muchos peces en el mar...— Erik dijo entonces, sin poder callarse lo que pensaba— Al menos podrías ser como tu hermana que finge que no le importa lo que su novia hace cuando no está con ella...— Erik finalizó, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Entonces, los gemelos dispararon a su padre una mirada molesta.

— Eres un imbécil a veces, papá. No me sorprende que Charles no quiera estar contigo...— Pietro disparó de vuelta.

— Sí, sobre eso...— Charles interrumpió incómodo— Su padre y yo llevamos saliendo un par de meses. Ahora, ¿por qué no subimos todos a cubierta a tomar algo?

— ¿De verdad, papá? Ni siquiera todas las distracciones de este crucero harán que dejemos pasar esto...— Wanda dijo molesta— Nos mintieron durante meses. Ocultaron esto de nosotros y ahora pretenden que los perdonemos...

— ¿Tal como tú y tu hermano pretendían que ignorásemos el hecho de que estaban saliendo con nuestros amigos más antiguos, Wanda? No puedes esperar realmente honestidad de otra persona si tu no la das a cambio en primer lugar...— Charles dijo entonces, haciendo que Wanda comenzara a llorar, antes de salir corriendo, Nat yendo detrás de ella.

— Bueno, deberíamos darte el premio al padre del año, ¿verdad, tío?— Pietro dijo entonces, ganándose miradas molestas de ambos padres.

— No creas que solo porque estamos en un lugar público y eres mayor de edad no voy a hacerte disculparte con Charles por tus palabras, Pietro— Erik dijo fríamente.

— No tiene que disculparse si no quiere, cariño. Tienen derecho a estar molestos. Ambos les mentimos, es verdad.

— No, tienes razón, Charles. Nosotros les mentimos primero. Si bien no fue una mentira, solo omitimos información— Pietro sonrió, pero ante la ceja alzada de Erik, la sonrisa vaciló— Está bien, mentimos, sí. Pero es que no queríamos que se sintieran decepcionados de nosotros...

— Pietro, sé que no soy tu padre biológico, como bien recalcaste antes, pero créeme cuando te digo que tanto Erik como yo te amamos a ti y a tu hermana incondicionalmente. Estamos profundamente orgullosos de quienes son, y nada de lo que hagan cambiará eso, ¿sí?— Charles dijo, haciendo a Pietro llorar ante aquellas palabras. El adolescente se arrojó hacia Charles y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

— Gracias, pa'. Yo también te amo. Y me alegra que tú y papá estén juntos de nuevo. Perdón por engañarte con esa carta...— el chico susurró.

— Está bien, cariño, todo está bien. Ahora seremos una familia de nuevo, ya verás...— Charles dijo, sacudiendo el cabello de Pietro con cariño. Al cabo de un rato, el joven se puso de pie, y fue a abrazar a su otro padre.

Mientras tanto, Clint contemplaba toda la escena en silencio de pie en el pasillo, sintiéndose conmovido.

— ¿Y qué? ¿No hay abrazo para mí?— el arquero se burló, cuando Pietro finalmente se separó de su otro padre.

— Eres un tonto...— Pietro dijo, antes de envolver a su novio en un cálido abrazo, que Charles contempló con una sonrisa y Erik con molestia.

— Pero que conste que a pesar de todo sigo furioso contigo por amenazarme, Lehnsherr...— Clint susurró entonces.

— El sentimiento es mutuo, Barton. Cuida de mi hijo o voy a destruir tu arco más preciado...— Erik amenazó.

— Ya basta, Erik, no amenazamos a la familia así— Charles dijo.

— Pero...

— Sin peros. Iré a hablar con Wanda. Mientras, discúlpate con tu yerno.

*** * ***

— ¿Vienes a hacerla llorar más?— Natasha le dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta, mirándole con molestia.

— Claro que no. Solo quiero disculparme con ella por lo que dije— Charles admitió.

— En ese caso, creo que debería pasar Erik en tu lugar. Sus palabras causaron más daño— Nat escupió molesta.

— ¿Puedo pasar o no, Nat?— Charles suspiró con cansancio.

— ¡Bien, bien! Pasa...— Natasha dijo, saliendo de la habitación y liberando la entrada al camarote— Pero en cuanto me entere que alguno de ustedes la hizo llorar de nuevo, los golpearé. ¿He sido clara?

— Seguro, adiós— Charles se despidió, antes de rodar su silla al interior del camarote. Una vez allí, pudo ver a Wanda tendida sobre la cama, sollozando abiertamente — Oh, cariño...Lo siento tanto...— dijo sin poder contenerse, causando que al instante la chica detuviera su llanto.

— ¿Papá? ¿Eres tú...?— Wanda dijo, levantando la vista. En cuanto vio a Charles, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Charles se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, ya que la joven tenía un severo ataque de hipo a causa del llanto, que le impedía hablar.

— Shhh, shh...Todo está bien, cariño. Nadie quiso decir nada de eso. Todos estábamos molestos y dolidos y eso sacó lo peor de nosotros, lo sabemos— Charles dijo.

— Te quiero mucho, pa'...Estoy...estoy tan feliz de que papá y tú estén juntos...Yo...hip...Lo siento...— Wanda rió, secándose las lágrimas con la mano, mientras estrechaba a su padre en un cálido abrazo.

— De acuerdo... ¿Qué tal si ahora vas al pasillo y le das un abrazo a tu padre de mi parte, eh?— Charles susurró entonces en su oído— Sé que está dolido por lo que dijo, pero no vendrá a disculparse porque es un tonto terco.

— Es así de terco desde siempre, ¿verdad?— Wanda preguntó divertida.

— Desde que puedo recordar, tu padre ha sido un gran tonto terco y celoso, cariño...Pero no le digas que te lo dije, ¿sí?— Charles le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Cuchicheando con mis hijos a mis espaldas, Charles? ¿De verdad?— Erik dijo divertido desde la puerta, observando el intercambio padre/ hija cruzado de brazos. Cuanto tiempo llevaba parado allí, ambos lo ignoraban.

— Bueno, es que eres un gran idiota, amor. Tú mismo lo admitiste esa noche en el bar cuando tocaste esa bonita canción y me pediste salir, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?— Charles sonrió.

— Nunca vas a dejarme olvidar lo que dije esa noche, ¿verdad...?— Erik suspiró.

— Mmm...— Charles fingió pensarlo— No lo sé, tal vez tras diez, o veinte años de casados, quizás...

— ¿Es eso que oigo una propuesta de casamiento, doctor Xavier?— Erik bromeó.

— En tus sueños, cariño. En tus sueños...— Charles rió, antes de jalar a su pareja para un beso apasionado.

Tras algunos minutos, fueron interrumpidos por las quejas de Wanda. Pero cuando se separaron, notaron que en la habitación estaban ahora también Natasha, Pietro y Clint.

— ¡Puaj! ¡Eso es asqueroso! Nueva regla, no pueden besarse en nuestra presencia, está prohibido— Wanda declaró.

— Secundo la moción— Pietro dijo divertido.

— Oh, vamos, ya son chicos grandes. Pueden tolerar que su padre me bese frente a ustedes...— Charles se quejó.

— Por lo general estoy a favor de todas las muestras públicas de afecto— Nat dijo entonces— Pero tengo que secundar a los gemelos aquí. Verlos besarse es como ver una porno. Y no una de esas porno que ves por decisión propia cuando estás caliente y no puedes aliviarte a ti mismo. No, es como una de esas propagandas que te sale cuando intentas ver una peli ilegal en línea, y que no logras quitarte de encima lo bastante rápido, ¿saben de lo que hablo?— la pelirroja dijo entonces.

— Sí, cariño, lo sabemos. Ahora cierra la boca si no quieres que restrinja tu acceso a internet el resto de nuestras vidas...— Wanda dijo.

— Sí, amor— Nat contestó rápidamente.

— Yo también estoy a favor de no verlos besarse, mis inocentes ojos no lo soportan— Clint dijo entonces.

— Tú no puedes opinar, Barton. Estamos en guerra, ¿lo olvidaste?— Erik dijo entonces.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás en guerra solo conmigo y no con Nat? Ella está jodiendo con tu hija.

— Lenguaje— Charles dijo entonces— Y Erik, deja de molestar a Clint, por favor...

— Bien. Lo haré. Con una condición— Erik dijo.

— ¿Cuál?— todo el mundo preguntó al mismo tiempo.

— Mantén alejado a Bennet de mi pareja.

— ¿Durante todo el crucero?— Clint quiso saber, al parecer interesado en hacer las paces con su suegro.

— Durante toda mi vida. Si le disparas una flecha, tienes permitido huir con Pietro a Las Vegas.

— ¡Erik!— Charles gritó horrorizado ante aquello.

— Digamos que en lugar de dispararle una flecha, le doy un tiro, ¿puedo llevarme a tu hija a la isla de Lesbos?— Natasha quiso saber.

— ¡Ay por Dios!— Wanda exclamó indignada— ¡Nadie aquí matará ni secuestrará a nadie!

— ¿Asesinato y secuestro...?— unas voz femenina habló desde la entrada, sonando interesada— Nos vamos al spa por un par de horas y mira de lo que nos perdemos— Raven dijo entonces divertida, estrechando a su mujer contra sí con fuerza. Ambas estaban disfrutando a lo grande aquellas vacaciones sin niños.

— Por cierto, no van a creer lo que pasó. Resulta que Paris se tropezó en la zona de la pileta y se rompió la pierna. El médico le recomendó permanecer en cama el resto del viaje, por lo que no podrá hacernos compañía...— Irene comentó.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, universo! ¡Gracias...!— Erik chilló entonces, demasiado alegre, ganándose una mala mirada de Charles, y risas de todos los demás presentes.

— ¿Eso significa que podemos fugarnos con sus hijos a Las Vegas?— Clint quiso saber entonces.

— No, y ya deja de sugerirlo, o mis hijos no saldrán contigo de este camarote...— Charles dijo, sorprendiendo a todos con su tono mortífero.

— Bueno, suena como que Charles está algo tenso... Mejor lo dejamos solo. Es decir, con Erik. Es decir... ¡Ya me voy!— Nat chilló, saliendo del camarote rápidamente, causando las risas de todo el mundo.

— Al menos, podemos estar seguros que está familia nunca será aburrida...— Pietro dijo cuando quedaron en el camarote ellos cuatro.

— Tú lo has dicho, hijo. Tú lo has dicho...— Erik acordó, jalando a Charles hacía él para otro beso.

— Y ya nos vamos...— Pietro susurró, jalando a su hermana rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

Charles y Erik solo rieron divertidos ante la actitud de los gemelos, antes de unir sus labios en un fogoso y cálido beso. Y se besaron, y se besaron, y se besaron...

**El fin**


End file.
